LA MÁS DURA BATALLA
by Mirhueli
Summary: Una escena como otras tantas veces vista en medio de una guerra espacial y el recuerdo de un pasado muy cercano...


**LA MÁS DURA BATALLA**

-Líder de Skull a puente ... Me copia ... - con tono preocupado, el mejor hombre de las fuerzas Robotech intenta comunicarse con el puente de mando en busca de recibir órdenes que le permiten salir de aquella situación que se presenta en sus ojos como la más difícil de las misiones que hasta ese momento se le habían asignado.

-Aquí Delta 1 a líder de Skull ... Estoy recibiendo su informe ... pero ... podría decirme ¿cuál es la situación en su sector? - Dijo la joven operadora táctica que parecía intranquila. La realidad le hizo dar cuenta de que el panorama no era alentador y el enemigo parecía no darles tregua.

-Hemos derribado a todos los pods enemigos en este sector pero veo que la situación se pone más difícil en el cuarto cuadrante ... espero nuevas órdenes

-¡Enterada! ... - La joven hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar sus ideas para luego decirle al líder Skull con voz firme - necesito que se dirija a brindar apoyo al escuadrón Bermellón que se encuentra en el cuarto cuadrante ...-

-¿Cuál es la situación en ese sector Lisa? - respondió intrigado el líder de Skull ya que sabía que su amigo a quien consideraba su hermano estaba en problemas.

-El enemigo parece estar recibiendo refuerzos ... Una división de 80 pods de combate se acerca al sector. Temo que se dispersen, así que reasigne a sus hombres para que no quede descubierto ningún flanco ...

-Enterado Delta 1, la mitad de mis hombres quedarán en este sector para evitar cualquier intento del enemigo de tomarnos por sorpresa ... el resto irá conmigo hasta el cuarto cuadrante ...

\- Bien ... espero que llegue lo más pronto posible ... el enemigo está cada vez más cerca y el objetivo parece ser la torre de control ... Comandante Fokker ... estamos en sus manos

-Descuida Lisa ... - respondió el Líder de escuadrón- ya verás que antes de lo pensado estaremos de regreso sanos y salvos ... -

-¡Eso espero! ... Eso espero ... Líder Skull, cambio y fuera

Y entonces, el Varitech del comandante Roy Fokker emprendió raudamente el vuelo hacia el cuarto cuadrante donde el escuadrón Bermellón estaba haciendo frente a los pods enemigos. A la distancia el líder Skull observaba como el crucero de batalla Zentraedi se acercaba peligrosamente a la fortaleza espacial mientras más y más naves de combate enemigas parecen salir de la nada misma ...

Horrorizado con la imagen ante sus ojos el líder de escuadrón entabló comunicación con el puente ...

\- Aquí líder de Skull a puente de mando observo que el enemigo ha realizado una Transposición y un crucero de batalla se dirige en línea directa al SDF1 ... ¿Qué haremos Lisa? ...- el joven comandante entraba casi en la desesperación.

-Líder de Skull el Capitán ordenó realizar el ataque Daedalus cuando la nave enemiga se encuentra en las cercanías de la Fortaleza ... Mientras tanto tú y tus hombres diríjanse al cuarto cuadrante ... El Escuadrón Bermellón ... no creo que resista por mucho tiempo ...

-Entendido ... Lisa estamos a unos minutos pero la situación es desesperante

Desde la cabina de su Varitech, el comandante Fokker pudo observar los destellos que los láser producían al ser disparados. De pronto varias naves de combate enemiga lo rodearon y la situación se volvió caótica. Todas las naves enemigas parecían tener como único objetivo derribarlo; y segundos después se dio cuenta de que los láser enemigos apuntaban en línea directa al Skull1. Con el miedo apoderándose de su ser inicio una comunicación con el puente, y su voz realmente desesperada retumbo en el canal de comunicación ...

-Lisa ... Claudia ... me tienen acorralado ... estoy en la mira del enmigo ... este es mi fin ...

Y entonces ...

...

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ... ya déjense de juegos que ya comienza ... - una pequeña de trenzas asomó por la puerta de la habitación

-¡Callate vos! Justo que Fokker estaba por barrer a los enemigos- dijo el niño mayor con un avioncito de papel en sus manos ...

\- ¿Qué decís? Si te acorralaron ... - una niña un poco mayor soltaba las cajas de cartón donde varios botones y comandos estaban dibujados.

\- Bueno, pero no podés negar que mis mandiobras eran geniales - dijo el niño

-¡Andá! ... eso si, la próxima vez yo soy la piloto

-¡No podés! ... no vez que sos nena ... ¡Las mujeres no son pilotos! ...

-¿No? Ya vas a ver ... - dijo la niña mayor amenazando con un puño.

-¡Ya basta! - dijo la niña de trenzas- que ya casi termina la música ... ¡vamos!

En el comedor las tazas con chocolate y las galletitas preparadas por mamá esperaban a los tres niños para que, con los últimos acordes de la presentación, comenzaran a vivir una nueva aventura que los llevaría a las estrellas y más allá ...

...

En 1986, en algún rincón de mi tierra, escenas como esta se repitieron más de una vez ... hoy, tantos años después, vuelvo a vivirlas ... en otro ámbito ... con otra gente ... porque cuando ROBOTECH se mete en tu sangre, nunca más podrás dejarlo ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-Esta historia esta inspirada en todos los nuevos amigos que he conocido en este último año gracias a compartir el gusto y los recuerdos de esta serie ... También, en el recuerdo de los niños que fuimos y esas horas de juegos soñando con ser héroes del espacio ...

-Tambien, creo que no esta lo demás aclarar que Robotech no me pertenece. Esta historia solo fue escrita con propositos de entretenimiento y nada más.

\- Y por último, agradecer a quienes dedican parte de su tiempo a leer esta historia. Un enorme GRACIAS!

Hasta la próxima ...


End file.
